the evil dojo
by lilramona
Summary: kenshin inu-yasha crossover kenshin and inu-yasha gete stuck helping a hyper active fairy defeat an evil dojo while strang things happen around them i replaced the old story compleatly please ead tell me which you liked better
1. chapter one

A/N I got boards during lunch and me and mi friends were talking about Kenshin and Inu-yasha and I came up with this so yeah enjoy keep in mind I had a giant pixi stix when I was writing this oh and my friend Chris who sits by me in science took mi notebook to read and "edited" it some you can tell what he added in and there's an OC  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own RK or IY but I will luv them forever and ever I will find away to own them eventually mawhahahahahahahahahahaha I also do not own any of the songs the charectors sing the just happen to be stuck in my head or I'm listening to them.  
  
Jill walked through the mushroom patch towards the spider web forest. Jill had bright crystal blue eyes and light brown hair in several tiny braids and pulled up into two buns on the top of her head with the ends hanging down. She had two powder blue crystalline wings protruding from between her shoulder blades. As Jill walked she thought about how she was going to defeat the evil dojo "dum Dum DUM" Then suddenly she fell down into a pit. When she got up she saw Inu-yasha and Kenshin fighting.  
  
"Um why are you two fighting?" asked Jill fluttering up to eye level.  
  
"because he shoved me in here" they both said automatically.  
  
"oh. Hey I can get you both out of here if you help me defeat the evil dojo" dum Dum DUM said Jill sweetly.  
  
"where did that noise come from?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"I think that it has something to do with the evil dojo that I do," dum Dum DUM said Kenshin.  
  
"wowie! He's right," squealed Jill, "so will you help me defeat the evil dojo??" dum Dum DUM  
  
"oh yeah sure" said Inu-yasha sarcastically  
  
"YAY thanks," squealed Jill the sarcasm lost on her.  
  
"YOU IDIOT WE'RE STUCK IN A FREAKING HOLE!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Inu-yasha.  
  
"Hehehe you're soooooooo cute when your mad," gushed Jill pulling on Inu- yasha's cheeks, "ooooo shiny" said Jill pulling an almost miniscule shard of the Shikon no Tama out of the cave wall, "achoo" sneezed Jill "eww it up mi nose ewww," she then suddenly grew to normal people size, "I'm tall cool"  
  
"YOU SWALLOWED PART OF THE SHIKON JEWEL?!" Inu-yasha half screamed half growled before lunging at Jill.  
  
A/N that's all I got typed up so far so were calling it a chapter. Hope you liked it so far. 


	2. chapter two

A/N I'll up date every day as long as I'm allow on aol the story doesn't really have chapters so I'm updating how ever much I can type up in one day.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything I'm poor please don't sue I've got a Phillip if you want it. A/N Phillip is a nickel from fairy odd parents incase you don't get the Joke  
  
Second day of typing  
  
"YOU SWALLOWED PART OF THE SHIKON JEWEL?!" Inu-yasha half screamed half growled before lunging at Jill with the tetsusaiga drawn.  
  
*squeals* "bitch I'll bite you if you even try," said Jill  
  
"WHAT?!?!? I AM NOT YOU'RE BITCH," yelled Inu-yasha.  
  
"ears!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" squealed Jill as she ran over to Inu-yasha and started rubbing his ears, "awwwww you got kitty ears aren't you a sexy kitty?" Jill continued on in this manner until inu-yasha's growling was to loud to ignore.  
  
"Ohhh kitty doesn't like to get his ear's rubbed? No. it's ok you're still sexy and I'M TALL!!!!!!!!"  
  
"not really your shorter then average height. That you are," said Kenshin.  
  
"You're short too so dummy up. Pet the kitty ears," said jill doing just that.  
  
"THEY'RE NOT KITTY EARS!!!!!! THEY'RE DOG EARS!!!!!!" screamed Inu-yasha.  
  
"Oh sorry," said Jill in a small voice, "ya know what now that I'm tall I'll defeat the Evil Dojo on my own *dum Dum DUM* you can get out on your own. Hastala buh bye," with that Jill flew out of the pit.  
  
"hey wait I'll help you! I'll let you call me kitty! You can pet my ears!" yelled Inu-yasha.  
  
"when ever I want?" asked Jill her head sticking out over the edge of the pit.  
  
"When ever you want," said Inu-yasha begrudgingly.  
  
"yay" squealed Jill fluttering down into the pit and wrapping her arms around Inu-yasha and fluttering up out of the pit.  
  
"I said I'd help you before!" called Kenshin.  
  
"no you didn't," said Inu-yasha.  
  
"Yes I did," argued Kenshin.  
  
"No"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"No"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no" (A/N you'd think I'd have started using copy and paste by now but nope this is all by hand)  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no" (A/N still by hand)  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"no"  
  
"yes" (A/N still by hand) *****************three hours later*****************  
  
"no"  
  
"yes"  
  
"Why don't we just go to the tape?" (A/N Yay I get to sop typing "no" "yes" over and over) asked Jill.  
  
"there's a tape?" asked Kenshin.  
  
"yup" said Jill.  
  
"you knew there was a tape and you didn't think to tell us!" yelled Inu- yasha.  
  
"I just thought of it now" said Jill.  
  
A/N wow I can type three pages in 45 minutes uhhhhhhhhh Jill is roughly based on me when I have coffee. Bit of advise don't give me anything with caffeine I'm bad with caffeine free soda too. I can change the subject in the blink of an eye. I luv emus I think they're sexy they're a sexy beast. I'm gonna sleep now; joigoejihoiejjjeojerjrroejejjomfoej he he that's what it looks like when I type with my head. 


	3. chapter three

A/N in this chapter you are going to witness what happens when Chris takes my notebook it is also why I changed the rating  
  
"I just thought of it now" said Jill "anyway to the tape," Jill then skipped off screen to return with TV VCR and a remote. Jill took the remote off the top of the TV and rewound the tape a little over three hours then pushed play.  
  
~~~~**on the TV screen**~~~~  
  
"wowie! He's right," squealed Jill, "so will you help me defeat the evil dojo??" dum Dum DUM  
  
"oh yeah sure" said Inu-yasha sarcastically  
  
"YAY thanks," squealed Jill the sarcasm lost on her.  
  
"YOU IDIOT-"  
  
~~~~**on the set**~~~~  
  
Jill stopped the tape then said "See Inu-Yasha was right you never answered the question."  
  
"HA!! I told you," yelled Inu-Yasha triumphantly.  
  
"I've got a question. Couldn't Inu-Yasha have just jumped out of the pit on his own since he's half demon?" asked a random member of the audience.  
  
"Yeah why couldn't I?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"It wasn't in the script," said Jill fluttering up from the pit with Kenshin snuggled in her arms.  
  
"Why did you pull me out of the hole I never agreed to help you. That I did not," said Kenshin.  
  
"because it sounded like you wanted to help. If you don't I'll shove your ass back in there. SO IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU YOU'LL HELP ME!!! KK?" Jill said smiling sweetly.  
  
"I never said I wasn't going to I was just asking," said Kenshin.  
  
"Good now come on," said Jill, "yes I'm the real slim shady- NOOOO no no no no no make it go away!" yelled Jill bashing her head against a tree.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"trying to get the song out of my head" said Jill staring at him with slightly crossed eyes.  
  
"Riiiiiiight you freaking spas don't we need to defeat the evil dojo?" asked Inu-yasha.  
  
"why was there a dum Dum DUM AFTER EVIL DOJO? *dum Dum DUM*" asked Kenshin.  
  
"Sound effect error" said Jill  
  
"Yeah well whoever's doing sound effects better get their act together" yelled Inu-yasha.  
  
"Hey back off I'm also the camera crew, and the author and I can kill any one of you off. So get back to the scene," shouted the sound effects/camera- ahh screw it Lilramona.  
  
"Hey you don't own me!!!!!!!!" yelled Inu-yasha.(A/N this serves as a declaimer)  
  
"true but I am borrowing you and Kenshin so do what I say...EACH OTHER!!!" says Lilramona (A/N is my name even capitalized? Someone get back to me on that)  
  
"I don't get it," said Inu-yasha.  
  
"She said do what she says then she said each other as do each other. Please say that was a joke," said Kenshin looking adorably pathetic.  
  
"I was don't worry oh and even If I wasn't I would have changed my mind because of how adorable you look right now," I said.  
  
As they walked on, Inu-yasha had an extreme urge to touch Jill's silky body. As he did he got smacked upside the head by her. He got so mad that he raped her, and then killed her after being well pleasured. He then continued on his on his journey to fight the evil dojo.  
  
"CHRIS YOU ARE NOT THE AUTHOR DO NOT WRITE IN THE NOTEBOOK IS THIS CLEAR??? IT BETTER BE OR I'LL HIT YOU WITH THE NOTEBOOK!!" shouted Lilramona, "OK PEOPLE PRETEND THAT NEVER HAPPENED. Chris go hang out with Miroku. Now on to the story where *I* left off. KK? Good. Action!"  
  
"yes we do, but I can't- oh hey the song went away. On to the evil dojo *dum Dum DUM*" shouted Jill.  
  
"ok then back to the mission we defeat the evil dojo, kill Jill take the shikon shard then go kind Kagome, Shippo, Sango, and the monk," said Inu- yasha.  
  
"Why do I have to die?" asked Jill.  
  
"Because you have the shard," said Inu-yasha, "stupid wench"  
  
"I AM NOT A WHORE NOR AM I FRENCH YOU DIPWAD*!" yelled Jill beating Inu- yasha in the head with a bokken*.  
  
A/N if you have gotten this far you'll have noticed that I lied about changing the story I just want someone to read and review please do this now push the button god damnit Anzu2: you read it!!!!!! I am slightly loved oh and what the hell does OOC mean I've been trying to figure thatr out for the past year yeah I'm pathetic  
  
*Definitions dipwad: he's my ex and can't get over the fact that I broke up with after a week and a half and this was in November its mi favorite term for him and Andrew who have joined together in hating me bokken: Japanese wood practice sword in this case anzu2's field hockey stick also what I want to hit jesse and Andrew with 


	4. chapter four

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing and I'm poor so don't sue.  
  
Me: la la la la la LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-ow *rubs head* oh hey a lemon skittle yum *eats skittle* skittles skittles lemon skittles ow ow ow ow ow who the hell keeps throwing lemon skittles at me?! And why only lemon I mean lemon skittles are really good and all but I like the lime ones and the orange ones and the red ones but not the purple.  
  
Kathy: *sitting on a chair with a bag of all lemon skittles* he he I am  
  
Me: well stop *plink* ow NOW YOU SHALL DIE!!!!!!!! The rest of you can read the story. Have fun.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I AM NOT A WHORE NOR AM I FRENCH YOU DIPWAD*!" yelled Jill beating Inu- yasha in the head with a bokken*.  
  
"HEY I'LL LEAVE IF YOU DON'T STOP HITTING ME YOU STUPID BITCH 


End file.
